


Chains

by 0Amyxx



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Canon Compliant, LITERALLY, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, S&M, Sex, Violence, sort of, they haven't died yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Amyxx/pseuds/0Amyxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domination found through subjugation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains

Patience was a virtue that Hidan had never once possessed. Even now, after years of missions and sacrifices and battles he had won due to endless immortality, Hidan could not wait ten minutes for his partner without getting irritable. Kakuzu had left a few moments prior in order to collect the bounty they had both rightfully earned, leaving Hidan to wallow in his boredom at the cheap hotel they had rented for the night. Given the state of the hotel, Hidan only had one reason for waiting for Kakuzu and that was to release his pent up anger and boiling rage; he had never been able to understand the bastards love of money, nor why he violently insisted on saving as much as possible. In Hidan’s own opinion he was merely stingy.

 

Running a hand through his slicked back silver hair Hidan studied the grimy ceiling disinterestedly; grimacing slightly at the mould enveloping creamy white. He knew Kakuzu would be taking his sweet time in collecting their money, knowing that Hidan’s being was withering from the absolute lack of activity or person to torment. That was just like him – sadistic to the point of being merciless.

 

Glancing to the side, Hidan studied his scythe, taking in every curve and every angle; imagining how glorious the blades would look covered in red liquid, dripping with each movement. It had been a while. Such a long while since he had had a proper sacrifice to offer his beloved Jashin. He missed the screams, the opening of ripped flesh as he caressed their skin with sharp metal. But most of all he missed the rippling excitement that coursed through him upon sharing their pain, he missed the overwhelming arousal at experiencing their deaths – carrying out complete destruction. There was only one other sensation that came close to the feeling of complete satiation after an offering.

 

Unfortunately, the instigator of this sensation was absent.

 

Cursing under his breath, Hidan got to his feet and snatched his scythe from where it had been resting against the cracking wall. Scowling at nothing in particular, he placed it in the hold on his back and walked right out of the filthy room; slamming the door violently on his way out.

 

-

 

The street was crowded. Rammed with people pushing and shoving against each other to get to their destination and Hidan was becoming impatient. He was nearing the end of his limit; hungry for the blood a perfect sacrifice offered him, craving the feeling of utter dominance as he watched the light fade from a victim’s eyes – power in its purest form. Just playing the image through his mind was enough to rack his body with shivers. Hidan licked his lips in anticipation.

 

Glancing round, Hidan looked at everyone whom surrounded him. Which one was worthy enough to die for Jashin? Which one was enough of a challenge to earn a slither of Hidan’s time?

 

Walking past a small backstreet, Hidan saw a woman standing there, leaning against the side of a building, watching the crowd bustle whilst talking to a man who had stopped beside her. Hidan looked her up and down as a slow smirk appeared across his lips – predator finally regarding the perfect prey. Her hips where cocked and fingers were teasing a strand of long fiery hair as she spoke to the man with an enticing smile on her face.

 

As if the woman had an inkling about being watched, she turned her head slowly in Hidan’s direction and finally their gazes locked.

 

Her eyes were green, the freckles on her cheeks only accentuating their brightness and the vibrancy of red smeared across her lips. They sparkled like the jewels a cat possessed, coveting everything they saw, laying claim to everything they wanted and Hidan’s smirk only grew. He had seen those eyes before – those green marbles that twinkled full of lust and greed and hidden power. Yet, the ones Hidan knew, the eyes he dreamed about, _craved_ with every nerve in his corrupt body, were a thousand times more dangerous, a thousand times more deadly than the eyes this insignificant being owned. The green orbs held not a speck of dust to Kakuzu’s eyes – the eyes he desperately wanted to carve out and possess. Take and own; keep for all eternity.

 

As the woman gave him a seductive smile, believing herself to be the predator and Hidan to be the prey, Hidan took a sick satisfaction in knowing that her flesh would look glorious torn against his red metal blades.

 

-

 

Kakuzu had never been an understanding nor a very patient man. Never the less, he took joy in making his partner uncomfortable, in making Hidan wait with intolerable boredom while he himself collected the bounty – his very nature meant putting others through insufferable situations while he himself went unscathed. However, Kakuzu did not bank on there being an empty room on his return from the collection office.

 

He had told Hidan, told him over and over and over that they were not to draw attention to themselves; they were to lay low for a while until the village, from whence their victim had come from, ceased their search of satin cloaks with silver clouds floating around them. He had forbidden Hidan from acting rashly, from murdering, from sacrificing any individual to the _despicable_ god he rambled constantly about. And that is what caused the deadly growl to escape the cloth covering his lips.

 

If Hidan had broken the rules Kakuzu had strategically laid out then he was merely a dead man walking. 

 

Breathing deeply to calm the rage building in his gut, Kakuzu walked forward and placed the bag of coins on top of a small, worn down table next to the left bed. Quite abruptly, the door to the room swung open and smashed against the already chipped wall. Knowing who stood there before even a word left his lips, Kakuzu turned around slowly with an absolutely menacing aura. Though no one could tell, his teeth were clenched violently to keep from slaughtering the man who stood before him.

 

Hidan walked into the room with a dazed expression on his face. His eyes where glazed over in pleasure and even his scythe was held loosely between his fingertips. He was utterly drenched in blood – the life’s liquid trickled steadily to the ground, dripping against the cracked floorboards.

 

Oh, Kakuzu was going to kill him.

 

Break him completely and have him begging against the wall for just a slither of exceptional mercy.

 

Hidan grinned as he saw Kakuzu standing in the middle of their hotel room. “Hey Kakuzu! I didn’t know you’d be gone for so long, you missed out on all the fun.”

 

There would be nothing, absolutely nothing left of Hidan’s bones when Kakuzu was through with him. Dust and particles would replace the structured being standing before him.

 

“Hidan,” Kakuzu growled. “Where have you been?”

 

After the loaded words settled around him, coherency slowly returned to Hidan, if only slightly. Magenta eyes gleamed with a dark amusement as he watched the irritation build within Kakuzu. Grin never once dropping from his manic features, only growing; Hidan slammed the door to their room shut with his foot – swiftly, violently…the sound echoed through the air. Gracefully, Hidan swung his Scythe so that it was level with his vision and regarded the beautiful rubies dripping from the edges with pleasure.

 

“Can’t you already guess? Damn, and you’re supposed to be the smart one!” Hidan laughed twistedly. “Jashin commanded a sacrifice and I wasn’t about to deny him the glory of one.” And, ritualistically, Hidan dragged his tongue along one of the blades, collecting the fluid that had begun to coagulate along the bridge – his pupils dilated.

 

Kakuzu watched him. Green eyes narrowed at the display as fire built behind them; burning the forest, raging throughout its depths. It had been an extremely long journey to the collection office and that frustration coupled with Hidan’s disobedience and tardiness was consuming – almost unbearable for Kakuzu to contain within himself.  Still Hidan did not give him the chance to speak.

 

“You should have heard her screams as we shared mutual pain together, Kakuzu. They were glorious.” Hidan said with a frenzied giggle as he lowered the scythe. “Almost as fulfilling as the light fading from her eyes when her soul left her body.”

 

“Hidan…” Kakuzu gritted out dangerously. His warning, however, went unheard by the other; too wrapped up in his own bubble, his own fantasy of the events that had taken place only moments previously.

 

“Did you know the bitch begged? She begged me to spare her life; told me she’d do _anything_ …” Hidan’s tongue jutted out to trace his lips in memory. “I love it when they get to that stage, I know for sure Jashin is satisfied with his offering when he hears their pleas.”

 

Though he appeared calm and collected outwardly, Kakuzu’s fury was blazing within; if Hidan had observed him closely enough and was not encompassed in his own world of amusement, he would have seen one of Kakuzu’s fists curl slowly.

 

“Unlike you and your love for damn money, I have true power that comes directly from my god and the sacrifices I give to him.” Hidan cackled, drenched in post-sacrificial bliss – _bathing_ in the satisfaction that Kakuzu’s anger gave him, unknowing that he had broken the invisible damn containing pure violence.

 

And Kakuzu snapped.

 

Launching forward at a speed even Hidan had no time to process, Kakuzu grabbed Hidan’s neck and shoved him harshly against the wall; in the swiftness of the moment Hidan released his Scythe which flew to the opposite end of the room, clattering to the floor.

 

“ _Enough,_ ” Kakuzu hissed, tightening his grip as the word passed his lips – Hidan choked in a breath. “I specifically told you before we entered this village, that you were not to draw any unnecessary attention to yourself…”

 

Kakuzu walked forward, completely destroying any sense of Hidan’s space that remained.

 

“…And just what do you go and do? Slaughter someone in broad daylight to appease your imaginary god and then walk home covered in their blood.”

 

As Hidan’s face began to turn red from lack of air, his hands latched onto Kakuzu’s own and clawed at the flesh he found there – he was pissed. Not only had the damn heathen completely interrupted his speech and began to choke him indefinitely, but he had insulted Lord Jashin. Hidan’s nails raked down Kakuzu’s hand almost drawing blood at the pressure put behind the assault.

 

“You lack any semblance of control.” Kakuzu said lowly, deadly – before he released his grip slightly to allow a small amount of air into Hidan’s lungs, his nails lightly scratching Hidan’s neck. For what Kakuzu had planned it would not do to have him passed out in a heap due to lack of oxygen.

 

Hidan coughed and then glared at Kakuzu, not releasing the others hand for a second. “Let me go you fucker,” he wheezed out. “I’ll kill you for being so disrespectful to Lord Jashin!” Completely ignoring the last jab Kakuzu had sent towards Hidan himself.

 

Yes, Hidan was furious, insulted; the aftermath of homicide completely leaving his sytem and yet, with those threatening eyes watching him, regarding him with such intensity, he could not help the tightness in his pants – nor the excitement fluttering throughout his chest.

 

Domination found through subjugation.

 

Kakuzu growled. And as a result of Hidan’s insult, Kakuzu’s threads appeared from his left arm, wrapping around Hidan’s wrists and roughly pushing them back against the wall, mockingly imitating crucifixion. He ignored Hidan’s snarl and focused on his chosen outlet for the growing anger surging through him.

 

Eye brows furrowed in agitation and arousal, Hidan struggled and yanked at the bonds that held him simultaneously trying desperately to gasp for air as Kakuzu’s grip tightened in response to his movement. Warningly, Kakuzu glared and pressed his leg between Hidan’s own, slowly adding more pressure to his groin until it became beyond uncomfortable – a dull, painful ache spread across his dick in the most glorious way.

 

 “Stop moving, Hidan.”

 

Instead of obeying the command, Hidan moved his hips, seeking the friction he so desperate needed; moaning at the weight pushing back with the same force.

 

Gasping out a laugh, Hidan let a cruel smirk slowly replace the agitation he had felt seconds prior. “How long have you been planning this for ey, Old Man?” Amusingly, Hidan’s crimson eyes locked with Kakuzu’s own, contrasting the flush on his cheeks from being denied sufficient oxygen; refusing to submit, challenging Kakuzu’s power with a mere tilt of his head. Knowing that playing the age card would anger him like no other force could.

 

“I bet you’ve been fucking horny since before we killed that Iwagakure ninja; at least I find other ways to let out my frustrat –”

 

The free hand, which was manipulating the coiling threads grasped Hidan’s dick suddenly, through the fabric of his loose trousers and _squeezed_. And the remaining breath, that Hidan had used to speak, left his body in one swift rush.

 

“…Ahh…shit…” Hidan grunted, choking on the fractured words as Kakuzu’s hand and threads tightened to the point of bruising and his dick was crushed between sadistic fingers; painful pleasure consumed his body.

 

“The way you choose to release your frustrations is hardly practical.” And before Hidan could even blink to attempt to refute the claim, Kakuzu continued in the voice he adopted when fighting on the battlefield. “Now, if you don’t stop talking Hidan, I’ll gag you until you pass out from lack of fucking air. Do you understand?”

 

That tone. Complete violence and dark promises hidden behind every word, seeping through each syllable into Hiddan’s ears – goosebumps raised on his skin in response, coupled with a flurry of movement inside of his stomach. It was untainted sin, enclosed with the threat of domination and the assurance of unadulterated possession. The sensation was almost unbearable to deny, the arousal so deep it touched his bones and yet, Hidan still did not yield; after all, it was a part of the game they partook in, the dance they shifted to. A slither of heaven and hell entwining together to form something twisted and broken and _dirty_ that completed their black souls and defiled them further, in one euphoric moment.

 

Hidan smirked; forcing the tiniest slice of coherency to return to his consciousness.

 

“You think it will be that easy? I won’t be broken so effortlessly, least of all by some godless fucking atheist who’s all talk and no action,” he wheezed tauntingly through the constraint on his windpipe.

 

With the tensing of muscles and the unmoving expression on Kakuzu’s face, Hidan knew he had thoroughly pissed him off; no matter the playing field, the other climbed into Hidan’s palm readily, reacting to every word said, eventually quelling every desire and whim that Hidan kept inside. Abruptly, the pressure on his arms was removed and simultaneously the hand around his neck disappeared, support leaving his body completely and being the reason behind his crumpling to the floor.

 

In a slight daze, Hidan glanced up to see Kakuzu looming over him like a wolf preparing for slaughter; blood and pain expected behind that measuring, intense gaze. Before Hidan could even react, Kakuzu had roughly hauled him to his feet and once again shoved him against the wall violently – this time his back against Kakuzu’s front and his face pushed against splitting plaster.

 

Warm breath tickled Hidan’s ear. “All talk and no action you say?”

 

Before Hidan could react, the seams holding his trousers together where swiftly cut and they tumbled gently to the floor. Hidan’s cock was exposed to the cool air and before the tearing of his clothing could even register in his mind, a shiver racked his form; pre cum beading at his slit.

 

Sharps finger nails, scratched down the length of his back and Hidan moaned, arched right into the burning that travelled the length of his spine, blood budding at the small openings to inner flesh. “I loathe disobedience, especially when it is deliberate but you already know this – and yet, you still continue to act like a brat, Hidan.”

 

Speaking was a difficult task when one’s head was compressed against a stone wall, however Hidan forced himself to. The game was far from over, he would not submit just yet.

 

“Get fucked, asshole.” He snarled. “And congratulations on shredding my trousers, you just made more fucking work for yourself – you’re the one who’ll be sewing them up.”           

Still Hidan’s actions betrayed him as he sought the tingling agony only Kakuzu could provide. And, Jashin, did Hidan _need_ it. Crave it. Riling Kakuzu up was only half the fun, the true satisfaction came afterwards, in post orgasmic bliss laced with blood and anguish.  

 

He heard the slamming of his hand against the wall and the kunai slicing through mangled flesh and brittle bone before the pain could even register through Hidan’s mind. And when it did, he screamed. He screamed at Kakuzu, his high pitched melody baring the notes of torment that travelled the length of his arm but also holding the desire that fired through his cock. Hidan had never been so hard, so desperate. So _needy._

 

Bringing up a palm to cover Hidan’s mouth, Kakuzu tightly cut off the scream and muffled the sweet sound against his hand; being none to gentle with the pressure.

 

“I told you before to be quiet,” Kakuzu said in a low tone, betraying his own arousal at Hidan’s pain; with his free hand Kakuzu undid his trousers, exposing himself as he had Hidan and giving his cock a few strokes to the muffled words escaping Hidan’s lips.

 

Roughly, he curled two fingers into Hidan’s mouth. Kakuzu’s lips curved slightly at the edges underneath his mask, as he witnessed Hidan gagging around them in response to how deeply they had entered his throat.

 

“Suck,” Kakuzu demanded. “This is the only preparation I will allow you.”

 

Hidan struggled in his tight grasp, nerve endings being sliced as he jolted his wounded hand stuck against the wall by unrelenting metal, and tried futilely to turn around and glare at Kakuzu. However, the fingers were pushed in deeper, as a not-so-subtle warning, and drool began to drip down Hidan’s chin. Obediently, Hidan sucked.

 

Kakuzu could not help but notice Hidan’s rutting against the wall and the glazed over look in his crimson eyes as he was granted the friction he so frantically sought after. Even now the man had no shame. And Kakuzu could not help but rhythmically move the hand wrapped around his own cock; seeking release. Seeing the arrogant, unbreakable Hidan in such a state of wreckage made Kakuzu almost lose the last constraints on his own control. It was glorious – disgustingly so, to completely engulf another, own and control them, without boundaries or limitations. Hidan had neither.

 

After thoroughly coating Kakuzu’s fingers with saliva, Hidan nipped at the digits – his sharp canines scratching the surface of rough skin before he heard a low growl in his ear and they were harshly ripped from his mouth and shoved between his cheeks; fucking his hole without a shred of mercy. Kakuzu’s finger nails scratched at Hidan’s walls as they twisted and curled and stretched him so completely – Hidan could not help the curses that fell from his lips.

 

“Ka…ku…zu” Hidan rasped, his words broken shards of the finest china.

 

Kakuzu watched him with cool detachment, the only action revealing the lust he felt was the movements of his hand, sliding back and forth on his cock. When Kakuzu bent his fingers at just the right angle and scratched the ball of nerves lying against his fingers; Hidan thrashed. Blood trickled down the walls falling into the cracked abyss below.

 

“Jashin – damn it! Get on with it already, I’m gonna fuckin- ” the words split as Hidan’s mouth fell open and a wordless breath left his being. Kakuzu’s fingers stabbed him repeatedly and electricity flowed through his spine, tingles setting his nerves on edge and allowing them to experience every sensation.

 

“I’ll continue when I am ready, Hidan.” Kakuzu said deeply – monotonously; the movement of his hand not ceasing once. “Or I could just leave you here like this. Tie your hands together and deny you release, would you prefer that option?”

 

“Don’t you fucking dare you bastard…” Hidan breathed.

 

Without any type of lubrication, Kakuzu forced a third finger into Hidan – stretching to the point of tearing and then continuing to widen the gap between his own appendages.

 

“Then curb your tongue and I’ll give you what we both want.”

 

As Kakuzu  continued pumping, Hidan glared over his shoulder, portraying the absolute animosity he felt towards Kakuzu and yet, Hidan obeyed, his mouth remaining shut save for the grunts and moans that left his lips. His body cried out desperately for release, for pleasure, for the pain that only Kakuzu could bestow upon him – agony that would render him speechless.

 

Abruptly, Kakuzu removed his fingers and lined his cock up against Hidan’s stretched hole; he felt Hidan quiver and a dark smile spread across his masked face, Kakuzu did not move back but neither did he push forward. Leaning into Hidan’s ear, Kakuzu spoke.

 

“Won’t you scream for me, Hidan?” he asked lowly, menacingly.

 

And Kakuzu shoved forward.

 

A scream lined with swears and choked growls, echoed through the room.

 

Reverberating from the walls.

 

Driving Kakuzu _crazy_. Making him pound into Hidan so brutally, that the other crashed against the wall with each thrust and his hand bled with the friction of flesh against the sharp kunai edge. There was no rhythm, no regularity nor consistency to Kakuzu’s cruelty – merely grunts and slaps and wet noises that encouraged him to completely destroy Hidan. Desecrate him in every sense of the word.

 

Hidan could not breathe. He could not think nor speak nor move, aside from his body being slammed against the wall from the force behind him. His whole expression was contorted in bliss and a deranged smile was plastered on his lips, created from the pain he felt radiating through every angle of his being.

 

Kakuzu growled and brought a hand up to wrap around Hidan’s neck, limiting his air – a complete imitation of the warning position he had placed Hidan in previously. He squeezed. Hidan gagged.

 

“Fuck,” Hidan coughed, his eyes rolling back into his skull. “Har..der…”

 

Kakuzu complied – perhaps the only instance in which he would follow an order given by Hidan. He was close, embarrassingly so, the image of Hidan ( _proud Hidan_ ) on the verge of begging him for more unlocked his self-restraint. He increased the tempo of his movements, Hidan’s dick crushing against the wall as he did so, and squeezing his fingers around the delicate, muscled neck tighter.

 

“Slut,” Kakuzu said roughly, making Hidan squeeze his eyes shut and forcing a laugh out of him.

 

“You fucking love it…ahhhh,” Hidan moaned as Kakuzu found his prostrate and abused it without even a pause for breathe. Hidans cock was raw and painful and scratched from the crumbling plaster and Hidan could not get enough of the abuse he was being dealt.

 

Neither of them lasted long, perhaps it was the build-up of tension they had been forced to suffer since their battle or perhaps it was merely the familiar sensation of violence and blood and utter domination that forced them over the edge. Either way, they fell.

 

As Kakuzu neared his release, his thrusts losing any semblance of consistency that had been momentarily built up, he reached up and roughly grabbed the kunai embedded through Hidan’s hand and the wall beneath it. Savagely, he twisted. Blood erupted from the wound like a crimson bath of shattered wine. Flesh tore against the pressure.

 

Hidan froze, his whole body seized as the pain and pleasure mixed into one single unit of utter rapture. His brain went numb and he only barely registered the feeling of hot cum filling him from the inside. It was like time had stopped completely, leaving him in a suspended state of ecstasy.

 

He only vaguely realized he was wailing, his own cum dripping from the wall in front of him as evidence of the acts he had been a willing participant in. And finally he slumped, falling to the floor as Kakuzu ripped the kunai from his hand.

 

The latter stood, towering over Hidan as he tucked his dick back into his trousers and watched the other coolly.

 

“Hurry and get up,” Kakuzu said. “I’m not paying extra for the mess you made, so you had better clean it before we leave.”

 

If Hidan had been in any state to reply, he would have fought, insulted Kakuzu. Told him explicitly what he thought about his morals and how he could go fuck himself if he ever thought Hidan would clean _that_ up. But Hidan was not. And he merely groaned with glazed eyes as he watched Kakuzu walk into the small bathroom and slam the door behind him.

 

Many individuals say that routine is deadly, frightening – a cycle to be avoided at all costs.

 

Yet, Hidan found a sick sense of comforting gratification in the routine they had built.

 

After all, pain was his reason for living…

 

…and Kakuzu delivered it beautifully.

**Author's Note:**

> I am ashamed; that is all.


End file.
